The Fetus of God A
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Summary: The story is set almost two weeks after The The Haunted Circus [see Ghost Stories under the Anime section and The Haunted Circus: To the Theme Park DSQ]. Class Q and other heroes joined forces to stop a cult, and other bad elements.
1. Intro 1

**The Fetus of God**

**Summary**: The story is set immediately (or in other words, almost two weeks) after The The Haunted Circus (see Ghost Stories under

the Anime/Manga section) and To the Theme Park (DSQ). The demon-vampire Jedah plans to resurrect all undead minions (vampires,

zombies, ghosts and demons) and to awaken Sham Hein a powerful demon who resembles a giant embryo, in Japan, so that they can

amass power and rule Japan and the rest of the world. But to achieve this, he must have comply with two objectives: First, he must have

all parts of the amulet, which is the key in opening of the Book of the Darkhold. Since the fragments of the Book of the Darkhold's key

were scattered around the globe, he cannot open the book and recite the spell which is needed to complete his plan. Although he has the

Book of the Darkhold, and most of his followers were cult members, who managed to survive and escape arrest from the Justice League,

he still needed the amulet to open the book needed to have Sham Hein return to power. To do this, he sent his followers to obtain

information in locating the fragments' whereabouts and go to that location. Two, Jedah must find a suitable, and innocent, virgin woman

no more than 18 years of age, to be offered as a sacrifice to complete the ritual and awaken Sham Hein. Unfortunately, Momoko

Koigaburo was chosen by Jedah to act as the sacrifice. The Spirit Detectives, Class Q and the Ghosts At School gang realized the nature

of this threat, but how will they face against a much stronger adversary and keep Momoko away from Jedah's minions? This fic that I'm

writing will be Rated T for semi-mature themes, violence, and nudity (Whoa! Keep calm, readers! There'll be no lemons or limes here!).

**Notes to the readers**: This is going to be a very complicated and foreboding fanfic I'm going to write, and believe me, were dealing with

occult, supernatural situations, and gothic themes, as well as there's going to be some more guest star anime and non-anime characters. If

you happened to watch the anime OVA of the Darkstalkers and played the arcade and PS 1 & 2 versions of Vampire Savior (a.k.a.

Darkstalkers 3), then you'll feel right at home. And expect this fic to be a bit bloody violent, though it won't be as violent as Blood+.

By the time you're reading this, Chapter 5 of the Haunted Circus will be finished and ready to be uploaded in a few days. If your

wondering why I'm writing this whole summary but no story yet? Well, this is sort of an advertisement, just to let DSQ fans know what to

expect. Be patient, the REAL Chapter 1, or the start of this story is already in the works, and I promise you that you'll be glued in to this

fic.

Also, why did I mention Momoko of Ghost At School, and the Yu Yu Hakusho boys? And what are they doing here in this DSQ fanfic?

Well, like the fanfics above that I mentioned, it's going to be another crossover fic. But this time I'm doing some revisions. If you happen

to watch ANIMAX-Asia's programs or logged to their website, you'll noticed that there are many anime shows slated to be shown all

over SE Asia (Philippines included.) this year. There I took the liberty of scanning their shows and their characters, and I decided to

make another crossover fic with more characters. But this time I'll be doing it in a two-chapter sequence of sorts. How? If you happened

to read or collect comic series of either Marvel or DC comics (such as X-Men, X-Factor, X-Force, Avengers, Spider-Man, Superman,

Batman titles, Robin, Catwoman, Flash, etc.), then you'll see that each of the series' story arc, depending on the story, sometimes

jumping from one series to the other. For example, back in the early 90's, the story "X-Tinction Agenda" has 9 chapters and rotated

around the comic series of Uncanny X-Men # 270-272, X-Factor # 60-62, and the New Mutants # 90-92. Another example was

Knightfall, Knightquest and Knight's End story arc, in which the story was spread all over several Bat-Titles (Batman, Detective Comics, 

Shadow of the Bat, Legends of the Dark Knight, Catwoman, Robin). Another example is the Doomsday and Return of the Supermen 

(feat. Superman, Eradicator, Steel, The Cyborg, Superboy) story that spread throughvarious Superman titles. That, plus Apocalypse

634's DSQ fanfic that featured a Detective School Q and Detective Conan team-up, under the title "Death and Darkness", were the

reasons why I was inspired and came upin doing some crossover fic of my own. This may be the last time I'll be doing some crossover

fic. I'll be involving with some office work within a few weeks, and I'll be writing sequels for The Ghost Hunt Continues (see Ghost

Stories under the Anime/Manga section), since this fic needs some serious resolving to do.

Anyway, this is how the two-chapter sequencing will be like (Note that this is just an example. But part 1WILL commence here, starting

next chapter. As for the rest, well, like I said, I'm still working on the scripts. And is subject to change).

Chapter1 &6 of The Fetus of God will commence in Detective School Q,

Chapter2 &7 will take place on Ghosts At School,

Chapter3 &8 will take place on Darkstalkers.

Chapter4 &9 will take place on Jojo's Bizarre Adventure.

Chapter5 &10 will take place on R. O. D.

…and so on.

I do hope you'll like my opening spiels. Be patient. In three to four days or so, part 1 and 2 will be uploaded and the story is about to be

commenced. I can't promise that this fic will be breathtaking, but I'll do my best to write a very good story. After all, I'm not as perfect

as everyone else.

Well, that's all I'm going to say. Thanks for reading, and hope you'll appreciate it. And feel free to send in your reviews. That way, I'll

know how and what to improve my upcoming fic. Thanks!


	2. Intro 2

**The Fetus of God**

**Note**: My apologies to the fanfic readers and Detective School Q fans. The real Chapter 1

of The Fetus of God won't be uploaded yet, as I'm still threading out how to distribute

the story on several parts, as well as which Anime series this fanfic will involve. Instead,

I'll be filling you in on how and why I came up with creating this very unique title and

story.

This is my 2nd DSQ fanfic, as well as my 5th fanfic in Before you guys

and girls began moaning and pouting, let me tell you about the plot revolving around this

detective stuff-supernatural storyline and how this DSQ story is connected to the Ghosts

at School guys:

**0** It all started on the Ghost Stories fanfic that I wrote under the title "The Ghost

Hunt Continues". It was my first fanfic after watching Ghosts at School on tape that I

recorded when I was ANIMAX-Asia a few months ago. A few months later, in the

Ghost Hunt Continues storyline, the aftermath of that story continued in "The

Haunted Circus". It was during that storyline in which an incident that marred the

festivities of a famous theme park in Tokyo where Hajime and co. met with Kyuu and

Megumi. Because of the theme park incident, Kyuu, Megumi and Kinta decided to

investigate the park along with Hajime and the gang, bringing Ryu and Kazuma with

them. Because I decided to bring Class Q in to the story, as well as giving them a

certain level of exposure, this resulted in creating this DSQ fic under the title "To The

Theme Park". Since the circus incident started on Ghosts Stories, and with Class Q in

tow, as well as getting ideas by from my old comics (Marvel and DC), and from

Apocalypse 634's DSQ/Detective Conan crossover fic, I decided to infuse some

crossovers elements by splitting the Haunted Circus story between Ghost Stories and

DSQ. After writing Chapter 3 of The Haunted Circus, I decided to continue the story

to Chapter 1 of To The Theme Park. This acts as the actual "Chapter 4" of the

Haunted Circus story, and since "Chapter 5" continued on Chapter 2 of To The

Theme Park, "Chapter 6" went back to Chapter 4 of the Haunted Circus storyline in

Ghost Stories. "Chapter 7" went to DSQ (as To The Theme Park Chapter 3), which

was the last chapter. The actual conclusion folded up in Chapter 5 of The Haunted

Circus. Then I came up of writing an epilogue to the Haunted circus fic, because I

decided to do one last crossover fic. This epilogue, which is located at chapter 4 of To

The Theme Park, is connected to the Haunted Circus story, as the plot will take place

a few weeks after the Haunted Circus. Thus, this DSQ epilogue will act as a prelude

to the next fic: The Fetus of God.

**0** You're wondering why I came up with such a title. Well, there are two reasons:

**One**, after work, I happened to stroll at a well-known mall here in the Philippines

(I'm a Filipino, FYI), and came across a local arcade. There I saw the game Vampire

Savior, which was the 3rd Darkstalkers game. I decided to play the game just to

unwind. Using Donnavan Baine, I managed to reach the final boss: Jedah. There I

saw Jedah's stage, and, believe me, it gave me the chills and frills, seeing the giant

embryo and his face moved when I was defeated. **Two**, I happened to watch the OVA

of Vampire Hunter (Darkstalkers 2/Night Warriors) on VHS eight years ago.

Inspired, I surf the net, went to and got the necessary info on the

Darkstalkers characters and their bios. Then as I went home, I finished the remaining

chapters of the Haunted Circus story. Then, I began to put the pieces together, and

came up with a slight problem: How to infuse the story with DSQ, Ghosts At School,

Yu Yu Hakusho, the Justice League, and the Darkstalkers characters together? At that

moment, I surf the net again and logged on to and went to the

Anime/Manga section. There I saw the Darkstalkers entry, as well as several other

titles. I looked at it carefully and came to a decision. Since this fic I'm writing is a

crossover, I decided to split the story on several entries again. But this time I'll be

using the Two-Chapter Sequencing. If you look at Chapter 1, you'll see what it

means. That way, readers, as well as myself, won't get lost and confused. I admit, I

made several boo-boos when I was writing the Haunted Circus and To The Theme

Park stories without making proper adjustments and identifications. Thus, I came up

by introducing the Two-Chapter sequence. And, again, if you look back on Chapter 1,

you'll see that I made several references on the Marvel and DC comics' series, such

as the X-Men, Spider-Man, Batman, etc. These comics' crossover story arc, as well as

Apocalypse 634's fanfic gave me the inspiration and idea in making a crossover fic.

This fic I'm writing, The Fetus of God, would probably be the biggest crossover fic in

fanfic history (gomenasai, I'm not bragging that much or exaggerating…).

**0** Also, This fanfic is really intended for Ghost Stories, since were dealing with

ghosts and demons that Hajime and the gang are going to face. But since Jedah is a

very powerful character, Hajime and the gang, as well as Amanojako, may not be

strong enough to repel him, since he has his followers to do his bidding. And so I

decided to bring Class Q, the Yu Yu Hakusho boys and the Justice League back into

the fold. And since were talking about Jedah, I'll be bringing in the good guys, and

the bad guys, from Vampire Savior in for added measure. And lastly, I'll probably be

bringing in other minor characters for added support, such as R. O. D. and Jojo's

Bizarre Adventure, since, as I mentioned in Chapter 1, the upcoming story will take

place in several parts of the world.

**0** And lastly, why did I choose Detective School Q to act as Chapter 1 (or Part 1) of

this fic? Well, here are the reasons: The DSQ anime series has made an impact among

Filipino anime fans. Thus it garnered a huge following. When DSQ was introduced as

a fanfic entry at anime fans quickly became accomplished fanfic

writers, and more DSQ fans, learning of wanted to become aspiring fanfic

writers. Although this fanfic was intended for Ghosts at School alone, I realized that

there are more reader fan-base on DSQ than Ghosts at School. And since fans of

Ghosts at School were not aware that its US title was Ghosts Stories, as well as DSQ

is my favorite anime, and I've already involved Class Q in my previous fics, I

decided to do this crossover so that not only do Class Q get a big exposure, but other

readers and anime fans who happened to watch Ghosts At School on ANIMAX will

find the fanfic version of that anime under the name Ghost Stories.

And in my previous fic, The Haunted Circus, Class Q and the Ghosts at School gang

quickly became friends, and help each other out when they were solving the theme

park tragedy. Thus, I decided to pair them anew, as well as this fic is connected to my

previous ones.

I hope you like this little chi-chat tale. I'm sorry if you're expecting a lot from this

chapter. I promised that as soon as chapter 1 is finished, I'll upload it and will be

ready to read. At the same time, I'll be posting the anime titles that will be involved

in this fic, since this will be a huge crossover. Thank you for your kind understanding,

people. Thanks!


	3. Fetus Of God Part 1

**The Fetus of God**

**Note # 1**: As promised, I'm going to commence on the story. Being that Class Q were a

big help to Hajime and co., as well as guesting on Ghost Stories, I decided to return the

favor by letting DSQ in taking the lead and make this series the starting point of this

rather suspense/horror and a bit gothic fanfic.

**Note # 2**: So far, I was able to complete the first four parts of this fic, but the rest are yet

to be uploaded, since I'm still in the process of writing them down on my PC. So expect

the unexpected as there will be some major changes on which anime series the Fetus of

God storyline will be involved with.

**Note # 3**: As I mentioned in Chapter 1, I'll be using the "Two-Chapter Sequencing"

System. Here are the following anime series that will be involved in the flow of the story (So far, I managed

to finish parts 1-4. Parts 5-8 will soon follow):

Part 1: Detective School Q

Part 2: Ghost Stories (a k a Ghosts At School)

Part 3: Digimon Adventures

Part 4: Get Backers

I'm sure you're wondering why I'm splitting the story's parts among these anime fanfic

titles. Because these characters will play a big part in The Fetus of God story arc. And

since fanfic writers must be creative and unique in making a fanfic, this is far as I can

come up with. I hope you like this.

If you looked at Chapter 1 carefully, they're just examples. But here, I'm getting started.

And this is where the fun (or scare) starts.

**Note # 4**: You're wondering why I came up with this title. Well, this was named after the

arcade and PS 2 Capcom game, Vampire Savior. When I was playing as Donavan Baine,

I reached the final boss, Jedah. There the name of his stage was "Fetus of God". Seeing

Jedah's background stage sent chills all over my spine. After recalling that scene while

finishing the Haunted Circus fanfic, it gave me the inspiration in making this fic, as well

as planning on how to distribute this story.

**Note # 5**: The anime characters appearing here belonged to their respective owners.

**Dramatis Personae**:

**Class Q**: Kyuu Renjou, Megumi Minami, Kazuma Narusawa, Ryu Amakusa,

Kinta Tooyama

**Class A**: Yukihira Sakurako, Kuniko Touya, Hayato, Gouda, Saburumaru

**Ghosts at School**: Hajime Aoyama, Momoko Koigaburo, Satsuki Miyanoshita,

Keichiirou Miyanoshita, Leo , Aya Asimiya, Fuko Funaki, Natsumi Nomura

**Get Backers**: Ginji Amano, Ban Mido, Himiko Kudo

**Ex-Volts**: Shido Fuyuki, Kazuki Fuuchouin, Jubei Kakei, Emishi Haruki

**Chosen Children**: Daisuke Motomiya, Hikari Kamiya, Takeru Takaishi, Miyako Inoue,

Iori Hida, Ken Ichijouji, Koshiro Izumi

**Part 1: Missing Links**

2 ½ months have passed since Class Q and A help cracked the case in which a corrupt

businessman and a secret cult were responsible for the tragedy that has befallen the

Tokyo Amusement Park, thanks in part to the Spirit Detectives (Yu Yu Hakusho), the

Ghosts at School gang and the Justice League. It was also the same time that Class Q and

A have somehow obtained information that 60 female high school students went missing

during the last six months, and strangely, the disappearances happened in a six-hour

interval. But for strange reasons this missing person cases became public just now,

because the families of the victims have just recovered their memories and then reported

to the authorities. And to make things complicated, the missing victims' teachers called

their missing students' parents to ask them why their children did not report to class. The

parents claimed that their daughters were sick. And after that, each month passed, the

teachers called the parents and ask them again, only to get the same response. This goes

on until the sixth month, when the parents regained their memories. They then noticed

that their daughters haven't come home yet when evening came. And when the

teachers went to their students' home and told them about it, the parents were shocked as

they claimed that they had no memory of what happened during the last six months. And

the rest is history, as they reported to the police, the police went on to work and exerted

efforts to find the missing girls, but to no avail. Soon the news broke out, and ironically,

the news was reported only days after Class Q and the Justice League captured a secret

cult and a corrupt businessman who were responsible for the theme park tragedy. This

made Class Q and A very uneasy about this case. Immediately, they phoned their friends,

the Ghosts at School gang about this news, and agreed to meet at the Honky Tonk Café

coffee shop.

Saturday morning, Class Q and A were sitting in a table inside the Honky Tonk Café,

waiting the arrival of Hajime and the others. At the same time, Class Q and A recalled

about what the Ghosts at School (I'll be shortening it to G. A. S.) gang mentioned about a

similar case that happened almost a year ago. The G. A. S. gang told them shortly after

the theme park tragedy was solved, that the case that they heard just now was similar to

that of the missing persons case that happened a year ago (see Ghost Stories, under the

title The Ghost Hunt Continues). Kyuu wondered aloud if these two cases were

connected. "No they're not." A voice replied. Looking at the source, it was Hajime and

the G. A. S. gang. They then joined the D. D. S. students, who were sitting in a table and

began talking about the news of the missing girls. And during the course of their

discussion, Hajime told the D. D. S. students that two more ghosts were still on the

prowl, and he and Momoko were the targets. Kyuu and the others were surprised by this,

considering how hard it was for Momoko to recover from the Ghost Hunt incident, only

to be a target anew. But Hajime, not wanting Momoko to recall her horrid experience,

changed the subject, by moving back to the current missing girls. A few moments later,

the teenagers ordered for snacks and drinks,and went back to discussion. During the

course of their discussion, a voice boomed out. "Hey, Natsumi!". Immediately, Natsumi

Nomura, a member of the G. A. S. gang turned to the bartender, surprised that he knew

her name. "How did you know my name, mister?" Natsumi asked. The bartender

chuckled and said, "_Gomenasai, sempai_, but I didn't mean you." It was then that a

waitress, who appears to be a 16 year old high school student, approaches. "_Hai_, Mr.

Wan?". The bartender, named Paul Wan, asked the waitress to get some more supplies

from the supply room. "And better make it quick, Natsumi." "_Hai, Masta!_" The waitress

salutes, then went to the supply room. Natsumi Nomura then approaches Paul, ordering

for some more drinks. A minute later, Paul delivered the drinks to the teenagers' table.

There Paul told Natsumi Nomura that the waitress' name was Natsumi Mizuki. Then

the door was opened, and five customers entered the shop. "Hey, Paul, five sprites,

please!". It was Himiko, Shido, Kazuki, Jubei, and Emishi. Paul gave them their orders

and said, "How's the retrieval operation going?" "Fine. We were able to earn enough

money, but then we had to shell it out, because to two lummoxes wrecked a

businessman's car and they couldn't afford to pay it, so we had to bail them out!" Himiko

ranted. The teenagers heard what the five customers were saying, and realized that they

were the famous Get Backers. Paul then saw a slice of pizza on a table near where the

teenagers were sitting. "Better get back, kids." Paul cautioned the teenagers. Kyuu asked

why, but was cut off as two men, a brown haired man with glasses and a spiked, blond

haired man, came in. Seeing the slice of pizza, the two men made a mad dash towards the

table, but the man in glasses got the slice and ate it. Incensed, the spiky, blond haired man

touched the other man and electrocuted him. But both men stopped as Himiko whacked

them on their heads with a paper fan (a homage of sorts to Genjo Sanzo of Gensomaden

Saiyuki), calming them down. "Ban! Ginji! Enough! You two _bakas_ almost roast those

kids over there!" Himiko pointed to the teenagers, who were staring at them, sweat drops

falling from their heads. Himiko then yank the Get Backers by their ears, taking them to

the counter. There, Paul just shook his head and gave them food. Then five more

customers came in, along with five small persons in hats, pants, and trench coats, and

they're also teenagers. One of them gestures to Paul and said, "A table for ten, please."

Natsumi then motioned the new customers to a table near the one that was wrecked by

Ginji. Ginji then recognized the teenagers and approached them. "_Oi_, you're the Chosen

Children aren't you?" A spiked, brown colored hair with goggles replied, "Yes sir, we

are." Ginji playfully asked, "Is it possible that I can have a partner Digimon just like you

have?" The boy tried to reply on that statement, but was saved when Ban yanked him by

his vest and said, "Leave those kids alone, Ginji-_kun_, and besides, you way too old to

have a Digimon. Go buy a teddy bear instead! Or better yet a hamster!". "But, but, but,

Ban-_chan_…" Ginji in his chibi form, struggled, while he trailed off. The Chosen Children

and their small companions were giggling at what they just saw. The same goes for the

other teenagers. Then one of the Chosen Children seemed to recognize one of the

teenagers and approached them. "Are you from Dan Detective School?". Ryu replied

with a yes and said, "You must be Ken Ichijouji.". The boy acknowledged, then introduced

his fellow Chosen Children to the D. D. S.. students. There the Chosen Children said that

they might consider entering D. D. S., since hearing how reputable and famous the school

was. Then suddenly, the door pushed open and came in a teenager and a flying Digimon.

"Koshiro! Tentamon!" The Chosen Children gasped. Koshiro greeted his friends, and

then turned his attention to Paul. "Paul, please open the TV!". Paul did so and jokingly

said, "What's the rush, Koshiro, a new evil Digimon came?". Koshiro replied, concern on

his face said, "Worst than that, Paul, it's about the missing girls, and the Cult of Makai

escaped!" (see Ghost Stories: The Haunted Circus; and Detective School Q: To The

Theme Park). Everyone inside the Honky Tonk Café went glowed in the dark upon

hearing this. Ban turned to Paul and said, "Better tune up the volume Paul, and depending

what were about to here, looks like the Get Backers are going to get busy." And soon the

news about the missing girls was seen on the news, saying that 60 more girls, ranging

from 13 to 18 years old, went missing for the past six hours. And the news said that

neither the police and the victims' parents have no clues, saying that the parents just

regained their memories after six hours. Then another news came in. The Cult of Makai

and Ted Dibiasio "disappeared" inside their cells. The news also said that the police were

baffled because the locks weren't picked, there were no holes, and there were no devices

attached to the escapees before being locked in their cells. As the news break ended,

everyone were puzzled by these revelations. Kyuu and Hajime said that perhaps the

escapees have some contacts inside the precinct, thus were able to escape. Paul agreed

with their statements. Jubei and Emishi then told everyone that they'll go back to Infinity

City and ask their contacts if they have any leads that would lead them to where the cult

is hiding. Paul said that he'll try to use his computer to see if he can get any information

that would be helpful to solve this case. Class Q and A decided to go to Principal Dan

and ask him if they'll be allowed to work on getting clues on how the cult escaped.

Hajime and the G. A. S. gang decided to head to Satsuki's house and tell Amanojako

about this. As for the Chosen Children, here's what took place: Daisuke: "Koshiro, find

Sora and tell her to meet in my place. Takeru, tell Yamato about this and our emergency

meeting. Miyako, Iori, Hikari, find Taichi, Jyou and Mimi, and tell them about the

emergency meeting were about to have! And tell them to bring their Digimon partners

with them. Anytime, we might encounter those felons and might get into a fight with

them. Understand?" The other Chosen Children responded and went to their assigned

assignment. "Daisuke, since when did you decided to become a vigilante?" The small

Digimon then took off his disguise, revealing himself as Chibimon. Daisuke responded

and said, "Remember what happened at the Tokyo Amusement Park?They were the root

cause of the tragedy. If we don't help, the cult may get away, and may cause even greater

damage to property and lives". Then Daisuke and Chibimon left the Honky Tonk Café

and went straight to their apartment to prepare for their emergency meeting.

Once Daisuke reached, home he asked his mom to help him prepare for the snacks and

drinks, telling her that he and his friends will be having an emergency meeting. Daisuke

then told his mom about what the meeting would be. Worried at first, she realized that

their partner Digimons are with them and felt at ease, and then help Daisuke in preparing

for the snacks. The other Chosen Children reached their destinations, telling their fellow

chosens about the nature of the meeting. They agreed and went to meet with the others,

then before heading to Daisuke's apartment.

Class Q and A went to Principal Dan's office. They were surprised that Dan told the

students that he was anticipating their arrival, knew that the moment the news was aired

they would approach him for permission. Principal Dan agreed and sent them to the

precinct were the investigation is on-going.

To Be Continued…

What do you think? Characters from four different anime series in DSQ, and in their first

cameo appearance. But that was just for starters. They'll be playing bigger roles in

upcoming parts of this fic.

And your wondering how the hell did the Cult of Makai managed to bolt out of jail

without even leaving the premises? Well, you'll just have to wait.

In the meantime, **Part 2** will commence on **Ghost Stories**.

As for Part 3 and 4, be patient. I'm still working on it. Like I said, its going to be a bit

long, as more characters from other series will pop out, in cameos or in chapters.

This fic is open for reviews. So please feel free and send them in. Criticism is fine, as

long as they're justifiable.

Oh yeah, what about the next chapter of DSQ? Just be patient. Probably the next chapter

would be part 6 or so, but like I said, the story is still in development.

Until then, there is only one answer…


	4. Fetus Of God Part 9

**The Fetus of God**

Hello again, anime fans! I hope you enjoyed parts 1-8. And now parts 9-16 are already

under way. And they'll be seen under chapter 2 of the anime titles I've included.

For newcomers, here are the brief descriptions of what went through during parts 1-8:

Note: you'll find these anime titles under the story-titled The Fetus of God

**Part 1: Detective School Q –**

The Ghosts at School gang (Ghosts Stories), Class Q and A (Detective School

Q), and the 6 Chosen Children (Digimon) met at the Honky Tonk Café during one

Saturday morning. There they met and acquainted with each other before meeting the

whole Get Backers crew. Then all of the sudden, Koshiro and Tentamon barged into the

café, and told everyone to watch the late-breaking news. As everyone tuned in to the TV,

everyone were surprised that a new case of missing female high school students were

prevalent in the last few weeks, and that the Cult of Makai, who were responsible for the

tragedy that struck the Tokyo Amusement Park, mysteriously escaped (see Ghosts

Stories, under the fanfic title The Haunted Circus; and Detective School Q, under the title

To The Theme Park). Everyone decided to form a meeting to discuss this matter and

where to start looking.

**Part 2: Ghost Stories (a. k. a. Ghosts At School) –**

The 12 Chosen Children (Digimon Adventure 01 & 02), the students of Dan Detective

School, and the Ghosts at School gang had their separate meeting regarding the news.

The three groups decided to meet together at the Honky Tonk Café to discuss on how to

pool their resources together in solving this very baffling escape incident. They then saw

a man in a druid suit escaping from an antique shop, and they apprehended him.

Amanojako then decided to probe him telepathically to see if he is linked to what's

happening around

**Part 3: Digimon –**

The three groups met in front of the Honky tonk Café, but their attention was caught

upon seeing a man in a druid suit escaping from an antique shop carrying a broken

part of a medallion. Although they were able to apprehend the man, Amanojako used his

telepathy to probe the man's mind. At this time, another group of men in druid suits

appeared in two vans, and unleashed a horde of Youkaimons. As the teenagers fought off

the Youkaimons, Momoko was kidnapped by the men in druid suits and taken away. The

Get Backers, who just arrived in front of the Honky Tonk Café, saw the commotion, as

well as seeing the Youkaimons attacking the teenagers and other people, and decided to

join the fight in repelling the Youkaimons. Meanwhile, Takeru, Angemon and Hajime

went after the van where Momoko was taken.

**Part 4: Get Backers –**

The Get Backers, the Volts, Makubex, the Ghosts At School gang, and other heroes

assembled at Dan Detective School, and in the course of their discussion, they

discovered some foreboding information regarding the Cult of Makai, and a new threat.

**Part 5: Darkstalkers –**

The culprit who was responsible for the Cult of Makai's escape appears, and Momoko

was taken there as a prisoner, while the mastermind instructs his minions to go to specific

countries to find the fragments of an ancient medallion.

**Part 6: Read Or Die –**

The Paper Sisters, Yumiko Readman and the Territory Team went to England to find the

second fragment, only to encounter a Darkstalker, who was also after the fragment.

**Part 7: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure -**

(Note: you'll find it under the** Misc**. section in the Anime/Manga category)

Team Joestar, the Transporters, The four Volts members, Takeru, Iori, Patamon,

Armadimon and Hajime traveled to Germany in hopes of getting the 3rd fragment first

before the enemy does.

**Part 8: Yu Yu Hakusho –**

Yusuke and Kuwabara joins the anti-Jedah force, and travels to Egypt along with Kaito,

Kido, Yumiko Readman, the Paper Sisters and 4 of the Chosen Children to find the last

fragment that Jedah seeks to awaken Sham Hein.

The final 8 parts of this fic will again be divided into 2 sub-chapter plots. From part 9-12,

some of the anti-Jedah forces will stand guard to prevent some of Jedah's allies from

going near the six shrines surrounding the recently closed Tokyo Amusement Park, while

Part 13-16 will show the rest of the heroes infiltrating the Makai world to stop both Jedah

and Sham Hein.

And now let the story continue…

Disclaimer: All anime characters appearing here are owned by their respective owners.

**Part 9: General Assembly**

Dan Detective School. Japan's famous and well-recognized academy were students with

potentials of becoming an expert detectives studied here. There are 26 sections, and a

total of 156 students in D. D. S.. What started with Class Q and A, soon the rest of the

section and the entire D. D. S. community were now getting involved with a force that

was more threatening than the recently disbanded Pluto. The D. D. S. students already

informed their parents of the threat and their involvement in dealing with this threat, and

asked them to keep it a secret for now to avoid panic among everyone. That also includes

Kyuu's mom. Fortunately, the parents consented to their wishes, and prayed that their

children would return safely. Satsuki and Leo already informed Momoko's parents about

what happened, and it took Morihiko Dan to calm them down. Leo also told the

Koigaburos that Hajime was already at the kidnappers lair along with the two Chosen

Children, and are currently hatching a plan to save her. By now, the search teams who

went to Germany and Egypt returned, with new allies to help them in their fight against

Jedah. Daisuke then introduced Anakaris to the rest of the anti-Jedah strike force.

Anakaris was impressed at the sight of the assembled heroes. He then saw two other

newcomers whom the strike force had enlisted their aid: Donavan Baine and Jon Talbain.

The Pharaoh then studied the rest of the heroes. He glanced at Ban Mido, sensing that he

has the power of Jagan. Then at the rest of the Chosen Children and their partner

Digimons. He smiled at them, as they possess the power of purity. Then he glanced at

Amanojako. He sensed that although he was a ghost of mischief, he sensed a great

change in him, seeing that he has somewhat changed into a guardian of sorts to the

Ghosts At School gang.

Next, he approached the three Stand users: Jotaro Kujo, Joseph Joestar, and Jean Pierre

Polnareff. He studied them closely and said, "I see that your power is strong. Humanity

was fortunate to have defenders like you. And with your intentions pure, perhaps I can

get along with you.".

20 minutes later, Morihiko Dan, Shuno Katagiri, Kotaro Nanami, and Tatsumi Hongou

entered the conference room. The four teachers were startled by the sight of Anakaris.

Anakaris approached Dan, then glanced at him, and said, "I sensed a powerful aura in

you. You have an unlimited sense of knowledge, and dedication of justice. It is an honor

to meet you." Dan then shook hands with Anakaris, much to the amazement of everyone

present. Dan then glanced at everyone, and looked at the following heroes assembled:

Class A-Z

The Ghosts at School gang and Amanojako

The 11 Chosen Children

The Get Backers

The New Volts

The Transporters

Sakura Kakei and Makubex

Yumiko Readman and the Paper Sisters

Team Joestar

Team Urameshi

Team Territory

Anakaris, Donavan Baine, Jon Talbain

Dan motions them to take their seats (except for Anakaris), and said, "Thank you for

coming here. As you all know, we are facing a threat far more dangerous than a mere

organization. This organization that were facing is a secret cult, who deals with occultism

and black magic. Normally, we would dismiss this since we never generally believe in

such things, but with what I've witnessed in the past few days, from the Digimons

attacking Roppongi, ghosts and the cult assaulting the Tokyo Amusement Park, and

meeting you all here, I finally realized that this is something that we, at D. D. S., cannot

simply dismiss this, or ignore what we have just learned from some of you who shown us

who we are dealing with. Now that the Cult of Makai have all four fragments, they'll be

planning on reviving a very powerful demon that would end all humanity. So far, the

only way to awaken their demon king is to both have the fragments, a virgin to act as

sacrifice, and to activate the pentagram that are the six establishments surrounding near

the vicinity of the Tokyo Amusement Park. While the rest of you will find a way to

infiltrate the Makai world, some of us will stay here and guard the six establishments. I

know some of us won't survive, but we will give our all in saving not only Japan, but the

rest of the world. Are you prepared for what's coming ahead of us?". Everyone roared in

approval (Except for Anakaris, Donavan, and Dr. Jackal). Then a ray of light appeared,

and came out some familiar faces. It was Wizardmon, Black Wargreymon, Leomon and

Ogremon. Jyou, Mimi, Taichi, Hikari and Tailmon approached their friends. Wizardmon

told them that both Kami-Sama and King Enma sent them here to help the anti-Jedah

forces in stopping Jedah from fulfilling his plans. The rest of Chosen Children were

overjoyed in seeing their old Digimon friends. Then a knock on the door was heard.

Yusuke opened the door and a very familiar face came in: Koenma! Yusuke was

surprised, not expecting him to appear here. Koenma told Yusuke and the rest that the

Spirit world, and King Enma sent him here to assist the anti-Jedah force in vanquishing

Jedah. Genkai then motions everyone to assemble around a large, round table, so that

everyone can gather around and begin their plan off attack and defense.

**To Be Continued…**

Some assembly, huh? Well now that they're all here, what can they do to save the earth?

And what will Jedah's next step be now that he has all the fragments of the ancient

medallion? And what will he do the moment he discovers that the one part of the

medallion is a fake?

Again this fic is open to honest reviews, just avoid bashing your bad words here, please.

See you in **Part 10**, which goes to **Ghosts Stories**.


End file.
